


your name on my lips

by isthatalittlebowtie (froggydarren)



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x15 reaction fic, Assault, M/M, canon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/isthatalittlebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was the one who got the phone call first. This is how the medics knew to call him.</p><p>5x15 reaction fic, warnings: violence, assault; Kurt’s POV, starts right from the moment of the assault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your name on my lips

He feels the impact… then two and three and after that it’s just darkness, screeching tires and silence. Absolute, engulfing silence though he _knows_ that he is barely away from the busy street he was on before rushing into the alley. He can feel his eye swelling and the blood trickling from the cut he knows is on his lip. But it doesn’t matter, because he’s okay, he’s fine, if only he could move and reach for his phone.

Then there are hands all of a sudden, and he jerks away from the touch, wondering for a second if the men came back for more, if he should brace himself for another hit.

“Hey, no, don’t move, okay,” a voice tells him quietly but firmly, palm flat against his chest. “I’ve called 911 and they’re on the way.”

 _Cops, yes_ , Kurt thinks and tries to get his lips to move, _get those assholes, find the other guy they were beating up first_.

“We’ll get you help in a moment, hang in there, okay?”

He manages to open one eye a fraction and wants to protest, wants to say he’ll be fine and that it matters more that the cops find the guys who did this to him. But his throat feels rough and his lip stings when he moves it.

“Don’t try to talk,” the voice says soothingly again. “Once the paramedics are here, they’ll get you something for it.”

“B…” Kurt tries to push the word from his mouth, but fails.

He fumbles for his phone again, it’s right there in his pocket, he knows it is. Finally, hissing when his knuckles rub against the rough fabric of his coat, he fishes it out and breathes out. The ambulance siren makes it impossible for him to say what he wants, though.

The next thing he knows, there’s a flurry of movement around him, a damp cloth against his lips, a stretcher underneath him and a neck brace snapped below his chin. It’s only when he’s in the ambulance, when one of the medics tries to pry the phone out of his hand, that Kurt protests.

“I’m not taking it, sweetheart,” the woman says, and Kurt squints at her in the harsh bright light. “I wanted to ask who your ICE contact is. But first, your name?”

He realizes that no one asked until now, in the rush to get him to a hospital.

“K-kurt,” he whispers roughly, the strain enough to make him cringe in pain.

“Hi Kurt, I’m Beth,” the medic smiles gently. “Now, do you have family nearby? Who can we call for you?”

 _Dad_ , Kurt thinks, _I want my Dad_.

But he knows that Burt is in Washington. Which is closer than Lima, but still not _here_. He’s lost in thought for a second, because his brain is tripping over whom he’ll ask for. There’s a block that he can’t understand, no thought beyond _Daddy_ forms clearly enough for him to say. Then the medic -- _Beth_ , he reminds himself -- reaches to clean his hand and rolls the ring around his finger.

“I can’t take this off now, not the way your knuckles are swollen,” she says gently. “Are you married, honey? Engaged?”

 _Blaine_. The name comes with an onslaught of thoughts, of memories, of nightmares Kurt has had over the years, not only about his old bullies from school or Sebastian’s brigade but also the Sadie Hawkins dance that he only heard about. _Blaine_.

“Blaine Anderson?” Beth asks and Kurt blinks as he realizes that he must have said Blaine’s name out loud and she is looking at the ICE card that he stuck at the front of his wallet that’s now on a tray next to him.

For a few beats, he looks at her face for the cringe, for the immediate distance that he fears. For the reaction that he was just taken away from. But Beth only smiles as she glances at his screen that has a photo of Kurt and Blaine’s first date in the city. It’s then that he nods gingerly, with hesitation, because he _needs_ Blaine, but he doesn’t want Blaine to see him, not like this. Kurt bends his thumb and rests in against the cool metal of his ring, reassuring himself. He needs Blaine, but Blaine can’t see him like this, he can’t, Kurt doesn’t want to provide Blaine with an image that will likely be eerily similar to the one Blaine’s parents saw years ago.

“We’ll get him once we’re in the hospital, sweetheart,” Beth says. “I’ll give you some morphine now, we’ll need to fix you up then.”

 _No, he’ll be scared, I need to be awake_ , Kurt’s thoughts scream. _I don’t want to worry him_.

But before he can say more, darkness and numbness takes over his body and mind. Blissful, quiet darkness unlike the one earlier in the alley. And then, from somewhere far away, he can hear the voice, _his_ voice.

_Nothing’s gonna harm you, not while I’m around…_

And when the voice fades out and Kurt becomes aware of the warmth of the body next to his, he opens his mouth and whispers.

“ _Blaine…_ ”


End file.
